


Санс, ты пьян, не иди домой

by Seratna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Evil Laughter, Gen, Humor, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratna/pseuds/Seratna
Summary: Пара слов о вреде алкоголя и о фелл-скелебро здорового человека.





	Санс, ты пьян, не иди домой

Санс никогда не был хорош в борьбе с вредными привычками. Гораздо проще было завести собственную пару тапочек в доме у Гриллби, чтобы не раздражать бро-бро своей пьяной рожей, чем перестать пить совсем.  
Но у Гриллби, гордящегося своей независимостью, была своя жизнь, а потому в этот раз пришлось ползти домой, попутно размышляя, что же сказать Папирусу в свое оправдание.  
Проникнуть в дом по-тихому не удалось — Папирус встретил пьяного брата уже в прихожей. Он ничего не сказал, только облил Санса ледяным презрением.  
— Прив, бро, — пробормотал Санс и с тоской глянул на длинную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, прикидывая, на какой именно ступеньке он споткнется и кубарем полетит вниз. Папирус продолжал молчать. Санс спиной чувствовал его жгучий взгляд, а еще раздраженный скрип зубов и периодическое щелканье костяшек. Это гнало его вперед лучше любых пинков. К новым вершинам. Море пьяному, может быть, и по колено, но каждая лестница — это настоящий Эверест.  
В какой-то момент, и это было примерно на середине пути, Сансу подумалось, что Папирус и не собирается его отчитывать, что он сполна насладится его неуклюжими попытками добраться до своей комнаты и сменит гнев на милость.  
Сам Санс многое готов был простить за хорошее шоу.  
Его почему-то не насторожил тот факт, что Папирус, очевидно, шел за ним, почти наступая на пятки. Возможно, следовало найти в себе силы закрыть за собой дверь, едва переступив порог спальни… впрочем, вряд ли это бы его спасло.  
Сворачиваясь клубком на родном матрасе, Санс поверить не мог, что буря миновала и нагоняй все-таки отложен на утро.  
Он уже окончательно расслабился, когда на него легла чья-то тень.  
Санс резко распахнул глаза. Ему страшно не понравилась самодовольная усмешка на лице Папируса.  
— А я ведь предупреждал тебя, — вкрадчиво прошипел он.  
В следующий миг Санс почувствовал, как тонкие, но сильные руки перехватили его поперек туловища.  
— Нееееееееет!  
А дальше был только полет с высоты второго этажа, за время которого вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами, и приземление в мягкое и холодное.  
Санс падал головой вперед, так что пришлось выкарабкиваться, барахтаясь и отплевываясь от снега, под аккомпанемент злорадного «нья-ха-ха-ха!» Папируса. Тот стоял у окна и с интересом смотрел вниз на брата.  
— За что, — простонал Санс, распластавшись на снегу, как пьяная морская звезда, без малейшего желания шевелиться. И уж тем более возвращаться в дом, откуда он мог тут же вылететь, как птичка из объектива фотокамеры.  
— Ты позоришь честь королевской гвардии, Санс! — сказал Папирус. — Поэтому я как капитан позволил себе применить надлежащее дисциплинарное взыскание!  
— Это Догго в подворотне за баром позорит честь гвардии, я сам видел, — хмуро проговорил Санс. — А я всего лишь пришел домой в нетрезвом состоянии.  
— Не переводи стрелки, Догго не является моим братом! К тому же... зря я что ли полдня убирал снег вокруг дома?  
Санс только сейчас понял. Этот извращенец полдня сгребал снег возле дома в большую кучу только за тем, чтобы бросить туда родного брата.  
Санс вымученно улыбнулся и показал Папирусу большой палец.  
Тот ответил новым взрывом режущего перепонки злодейского смеха и захлопнул окно.

В следующий раз Санс даже не стал утруждаться лестницами и просто повалился в специально приготовленный для него экстра-мягкий сугроб.  
И почти тут же получил телефонный звонок.  
— Ты где?! — Папирус на другом конце был рассержен.  
— Дома, — коротко ответил Санс.  
— Я тебя не вижу.  
— Посмотри в окно.  
Папирус показался сразу же, причем в нужном окне. Так, словно там и караулил.  
— Прив, бро, — Санс приветливо помахал ему. — Ты даже вынул все ледышки на этот раз. Я тебя так лю...  
— Полагаю, — произнес Папирус ледяным тоном, — в следующий раз я должен придумать что-то другое. Вроде бассейна с пираньями.  
Санс прекрасно знал, насколько бро-бро любит убирать снег, когда зол, так что решил больше не испытывать судьбу.

Потому что утром он все же вылетел из окна, когда попросил прихорашивающегося в ванной Папируса поторопиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 13 марта 2018 года.


End file.
